Destiny Over Vengeance
by Medie
Summary: Angel's path crosses with an Immortal bounty hunter, can they put aside differences and fight side by side?
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Destiny Over Vengeance  
AUTHOR: M. Edison & Christina A.  
FEEDBACK: Oh yes please! Be gentle though. ;-)  
CATEGORY: Quasi-Crossover for Highlander  
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: No  
SUMMARY: Angel meets an Immortal and his world changes forever.  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or concepts of Highlander or Angel belong to me. Grace belongs  
to Christina A.  
  
Destiny Over Vengeance  
by M. Edison & Christina A.  
  
-------------  
She'd chased him all over the world. For the past sixty years, she had followed him. And for the   
past sixty years, he had eluded her. He was turning out to be her longest hunt. But when his   
Quickening coursed through her veins, the lost decades would be worth it. So here she was...   
Grace Hammond, running the streets of LA, looking for a killer.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
And she wasn't the only one - Angel was hunting a killer too. A master vampire. He'd been   
turning kids all over the city. Gunn's group was taking care of most of the newbies, who   
weren't prepared for being hunted, but he couldn't find a *trace* of the Master. The guy was   
phenomenal at hiding.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Grace had easily located a hotel room. Once everything was squared away, she carefully hid her   
sword in her long coat. She also armed herself with her derringer and her long knife. Armand   
always had followers. Inner city kids who had no one better to follow. Leaving her hotel, she  
made her way down to the inner city and she started questioning the kids. They took to her   
easily as she had that air that she wasn't to be messed with. When Grace was hunting, life was   
rough.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile, Angel was hunting his vampire when one of Gunn's kids ran into him and mentioned a  
strange woman who'd been moving through the area. They'd been concerned that she might have been   
a vampire...with the way she acted but yet there was something different. Deciding to check it   
out, Angel headed for where they'd seen her last.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Grace had found a group of kids standing by a burning trash can. She moved to them and gave them   
a smile as she warmed her hands. "I hear that if anyone wants to know anything, they should come   
to you guys. I'm looking for someone. Think you could help?"   
  
"You a pig?" the leader of the group asked.   
  
"Hell no!" she responded with equal vigor. "The law moves too slowly in this case." She reached  
into her pocket and pulled out a picture. The boys passed it around... of course none of them   
recognized him. Grace slipped the picture back in her pocket and walked away. It was when one of  
the boys took off that Grace pursued him. He'd lead her right to Armand, she was sure of it.   
  
Angel nodded his thanks at the kid as he passed by. Lurking in the shadows, the vampire waited  
until the blonde was close enough then grabbed her by the arm and spun her so she was pinned   
against the wall. "Not nice to go chasing kids through dark alleys."   
  
Grace didn't think, just reacted. She delivered a hard kick to his groin and in a swift move,   
drew her sword. "It's not nice to pin women to a wall - especially not one hunting down a killer,  
now is it?" Damn! She'd lost the kid. Damn! Damn!   
  
Angel responded with a kick that sent her flying backward. "Hunting huh?" He winced slightly but  
felt his injuries vanishing. "You're not exactly giving off the, 'I'm a good guy vibe'."   
  
Shit, that hurt. Hand to hand combat with this one was not good! "And you are?" She didn't stand   
as she drew her gun. She wasn't taking shit from this one. Two shots, to the chest area. No man   
put his hands on her who she didn't want to.   
  
Angel grunted and stumbled back. "At... least..." he gritted out. "They...trust...me." He hissed   
slightly, trying to ascertain how bad a wound this was and would it have a chance to heal before   
she got a way. Damn, why'd Gunn have to be off hunting? He could have used the help.   
  
She was up and preparing to run when she paused. He said that they trusted him. Keeping her   
distance, gun still drawn, she asked, "They trust you? You know that kid. He's in deep shit if   
he's in league with who I think he is. Who I'm hunting. Ever hear of Armand Rudolfo?"   
  
Not exactly in any condition to play 20 questions, Angel pulled one of his own knives and threw   
it at her -- striking her in the shoulder -- before stumbling out of the alley. He had to get   
out of there. Get back to the hotel.   
  
Apparently *they*'d thought the same thing for moments after he reached the mouth of the alley,  
Cordy pulled up in the car. Giving him a panicked look, she jumped out and helped him into the   
car, sending worried glances back in the direction of the alley before racing around to the   
driver's side again.   
  
"Get us...home," Angel ordered, opening his shirt to ascertain how much damage there was and   
how long it would take to heal.   
  
Nodding, she put the car in drive and they raced away. Meeting with the mystery woman would have   
to wait until Angel was a hundred percent again.   
  
'Next time I get the damn gun first.'   
  
Grace didn't have time to think that she'd lost not one, but two leads. Damn! Leaning against   
the wall, she pulled the knife from her shoulder. She pocketed it and took off back down the alley.  
"Fucking great, Hammond. Shoot one lead, scare off every other one in LA. Plus, Rudolfo knows you're  
here now. Shit!" She'd kill herself if she could. She hadn't been this stupid in years. Ok, well days.  
She rotated her now fully healed shoulder. Life was not good right now.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
She woke early the next day. During the night, she'd calmed a bit and had analyzed the situation.  
Ok, she hadn't handled that well - she just hated for people to grab her... bad memories she  
supposed. But, she had a good description of the man. Tall, dark, handsome. She laughed. Ok, she   
had more than that, but she needed a good chuckle. Leaving her sword in the car, she entered the   
police department and looked for someone who could help her.   
  
Kate Lochley was arriving at work when she heard a blonde woman questioning the desk sergeant   
about a man that sounded suspiciously like Angel. Suspicion flared. She and Angel might not be  
the best of company but he had helped her and hearing someone looking into him always made her   
nervous. "Can I help you?" she queried casually, moving a bit closer.   
  
Grace, the complete picture of calm and warmth, smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Grace   
Hammond... a registered bounty hunter. I followed a killer by the name of Armand Rudolfo here.   
I had a great lead on him, but lost it. I was hoping someone could help me. I think this man   
knows my lead."   
  
"What makes you think that?" Kate asked, leading Ms. Hammond to her desk and sitting down. "Did  
he make any statement of that fact?"   
  
"He said the kids in the area trusted him. If that's so, then maybe this kid knows him. If the   
boy is in with Armand, he's in trouble. This man is the only working lead I have. Please, if   
you know anything?"   
  
She frowned. "There is a man named Angel...he might be who you're talking about. He's got a  
great rapport with the kids." She directed a warning look at the woman. "If you have any thing   
but legitimate interests here...I'm warning you, the police aren't the only ones who'll be looking  
for you. Angel's got a lot of friends and not all of them are walking the straight and narrow."   
  
Grace nodded. She was the stranger here; she knew that. She gratefully took the information that  
Lockley gave her. A sense of relief overcame her. She had curiosities about this man though. He   
took two slugs and ran off, but he wasn't immortal. Who was he? She gave the police detective   
her reassurances, as best she could, and made her way to the address she was given. She sat   
outside the building for the longest time. Day slowly fading. She'd pulled a gun on the man and  
shot him... twice. How did she approach him now? She NEEDED to find Armand before he killed again.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Wesley was the one who saw her first. He'd happened to be standing at a window, looking out at   
the skyline when he spotted her in her car. Casually moving away from the window, the former   
Watcher glanced over to see Angel coming down the stairs. "Ah, perfect timing, Angel. It would  
appear your blonde assailant has found our not-quite so humble abode."   
  
Moving to the window, but being sure to stay at a distance where he couldn't be seen, the vampire  
surveyed the woman in question and nodded curtly. "Yeah that's her." Deciding to let her stew for  
a while, he moved down to the offices. "Did you find anything on this Armand guy?"   
  
"Tons." Cordelia smiled perkily at him and turned her laptop to face him. "But it's all filler.  
No real detail. The guy's some mega-millionaire type. The usual kind too. Suspected links to   
underworld crime but nobody can prove anything. Plus, nobody knows what he looks like. Some   
kind of recluse type. Real homebody."   
  
The vampire frowned. "So why's he got some Xena wannabe on his tail? Organized crime involved  
millionaires tend not to get involved with this part of LA."   
  
"Maybe he's slumming," Gunn noted from where he was leaning against the counter.   
  
"Maybe..." Angel agreed, glancing toward the door. "Or maybe what she told me was a cover story  
for something else."   
  
"Think she might be the killer?"   
  
"Mercenary maybe," the vampire returned. "Hired to kill him..."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Grace sighed. "Get moving, Hammond." Every second she sat her drove Rudolfo closer and closer to  
another killing spree. How she hated that man? Slowly, she got out of her car, leaving all her  
ammo inside... except for her shiv in her sock. Her momma raised an idiot, not a fool. Gingerly,  
she stepped inside. Time to face the piper... so long as she didn't lose her head, she'd be ok.  
"Hello," she said softly.   
  
Angel moved away from the counter, ready to take her down if necessary. "Come for a rematch?" he  
asked bluntly. "Hope you don't mind I invited a few friends. Just to make sure you fight fair   
this time."   
  
She held up her hands. "I'm unarmed... except for the shiv at my ankle. You can take it if you  
want. I would apologize for last night, if I thought it would help. I lost control. No, excuse,  
I know that. But it's been known to happen on occasion." She took in the fact that he was completely  
healed. Healed but not immortal. What was he?   
  
"Loss of control?" Angel repeated with a wry smile. "That's an understatement. Losing control is   
throwing more punches than necessary...not 2 shots at point blank range."   
  
At his signal, Gunn moved forward. "All weapons handed over at the door," the young man said with  
more than a little hostility. "House rules. You play nice. We play nice."   
  
She nodded. It could have been worse. She could have been put out on her ass. Very slowly, she   
leaned down and pulled out her shiv. She handed it, blade toward herself, to the man named Gunn.  
And her eyes locked with Angel's as she was frisked. That was hard, but she handled it well.   
  
A little free with that shoulder, Angel noted to himself as Gunn brought the weapon to him.   
"What is it you want?"   
  
"I'm a bounty hunter. Three years ago, Armand Rudolfo pulled the grisly equivalent of Jonestown  
in a small town in Costa Rica. He literally sliced an entire group of boys... about the ages of  
15 to 17... all to cover his drug trafficking. I've followed him here. When that young man   
recognized his picture... Armand will start it again. It's what he does. LA is simply his next  
stop." It was times like this when she wished she could tell them about the crimes ten years   
ago... even twenty... or forty. But she couldn't.   
  
The vampire nodded, looking to Cordy for verification. The young woman was already entering the  
information into her laptop, looking for reports of any such incidents. Couldn't be too careful  
after all. "And I play into this how?"   
  
"Did you know that boy? You said he trusts you. I can't take away what happened last night. I'm  
the stranger here. But Armand is evil... one of its purest forms. If that boy knows where he is,  
he can lead me to him."   
  
"They all trust him," Gunn noted coolly. "But we don't trust you. How do we know you're not the  
evil one instead? Maybe a business associate..."   
  
"Or hired by one," Angel added quietly.   
  
"You can check my credentials with the police department. All bounty hunters have to be registered.  
I try to keep a low profile so I don't know if I'm on your computer there but try it. Please. Do   
whatever you need? But please, let's do it." She didn't want anyone else to die. How could she   
get that through to them?   
  
She seemed to be genuine enough...not completely trustworthy but Angel knew he could handle her in the long run. After all, she had no idea just what he was or what he was capable of. "I'll help...but if you're lying to me..." He left off the ending as they started toward the door. She didn't need a description to know what he meant.   
Grace nodded. "If I'm lying, you can take my head yourself." She knew he wouldn't get the full   
meaning of that comment. But it meant the world to her. He was giving her a chance... Armand   
was one dead immortal.   
  
Angel nodded. "If you do...I probably will." He informed her with a deadly serious look. Pausing  
long enough to pull on his coat the vampire shrugged.   
  
"Good," she said, glad to have it all out on the table. She ran her hand through her short   
blonde hair as she followed him, not exactly sure where they were heading. Now what, she couldn't   
help but wonder. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Armand knew she was here and by now was  
planning to skip town. If she lost him again, it would be another decade before she found him.  
  
The vampire turned away to look at Cordy. "You and Wesley keep running this down. Me, Gunn and...  
her... we'll go see if we can't run this Rudolfo guy down."   
  
Cordy nodded and bent over her computer. "We'll call your cell if we come up with anything."   
  
Angel disappeared into his office momentarily to grab his coat, stock it with weaponry and   
throw it on. "You got a name?" he asked bluntly, passing by her. "Or do I call you Blondie?"  
  
She did a remarkably good job of reining in her temper. It was what had gotten her into this   
position in the first place. "Grace Hammond." She followed them outside and stopped at her car.  
Leaning in, she grabbed her tachi. "You mind if I carry this? No guns, but this is my lifeline."  
He had every right to hate and be leery of her. But an immortal without a sword was a dead   
immortal. She couldn't take the chance of going without it. She'd be better off with it and on   
her own.   
  
He whistled in approval at the sword, grateful -- to his surprise at finding common ground.  
"Feel free..." He grinned wryly. "As long as I get to take a good look at it after we're done.  
That's one hell of a blade, Grace Hammond." He offered a hand. "Just call me Angel..."   
  
"Or Grouchy..." Gunn offered, knowing if Angel was warming up to her -- pardon the pun -- then   
he would too.   
  
She took his extended hand and gave him a smile. "I think I prefer Angel," she said softly. It   
was the first glimmer of hope that she'd seen from him. Maybe they could at least end up as   
friends. She could always hope. Tenderly, she put her tachi in its sheath and put it on before  
dawning her long coat. "I'm ready now."   
  
Angel nodded. "Gunn, you get the backseat." He opened the door of his car for Grace and waited   
patiently for her to get inside. They might have gotten off on the wrong foot, to put it mildly,  
but at least they'd gotten the 'trying to kill each other' bit out of the way up front. It always  
complicated things later on.   
  
She smiled at him. She didn't know for sure what had caused him to at least finally accept her,  
but for whatever it was, she was grateful. She slid easily into the front seat, taking great   
care to adjust her tachi. When he moved into the front seat beside her, she asked, "So, where  
are we heading?"   
  
"Downtown," He replied. "Gunn's usual hangouts. Talk to some of his people. They're usually the  
ones who know what's what and whose where."   
  
"People think it's the best place in the city to hide," Gunn noted from the backseat. "But it's  
the opposite. We know every new face and why they're there."   
  
She nodded. "Armand's past history has indicated that he'd try to lure in the younger teenage   
males. I've seen them as young as 13 and as old as 18. But he never takes in adult males. He's  
a manipulator... a sweet talker. You wouldn't happen to personally know the young man I was   
following..." She paused and swallowed. She hated bringing it up, but felt she had to. "The  
young man I was following last night. Armand could have easily erased him from the picture... if  
he's seen Armand's face and Armand believed for even one second that the boy gave me any   
information. He covers his tracks thoroughly." If he killed that boy, she would remove his head  
slowly.   
  
"Yeah we know him." Angel nodded. "But he can handle himself." He shared a meaningful look with   
Gunn. "Tim's fast on his feet." 'And he's a half-demon' he added as an afterthought, not speaking   
the words.   
  
If anything, Armand was in more danger if he did corner Tim.   
  
Grace nodded. Armand had been killing kids... people for centuries. She didn't know where their   
confidence came from, but she prayed to whatever god created her that they were right.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Arriving in the right neighborhood, Angel parked the car in a place Gunn assured it would be   
safe and the trio took to the streets. The vampire hung back slightly, letting his friend take  
the lead.   
  
Gunn led the way through the group until they spotted some of his friends.   
  
Grace stayed between the two men, clearly letting it be known that she was with them. It was   
strange to let a man take the lead, but this was Gunn's turf. What surprised her was that she   
could actually feel Angel's presence behind her. It was strangely comforting... lending a   
strength to the chaos that was becoming her emotions.   
  
Angel looked around warily while Gunn spoke to the group. When he returned, he had a serious  
expression on his face. "We've got trouble."   
  
"Like?" The vampire prompted.   
  
"Bodies. About 10. All about 17-18. Males." Gunn gestured over his shoulder. "Showed up at a   
construction site about an hour ago, cops haven't heard yet."   
  
Grace waited for no one, just took off for the area that Gunn had referred to. "No!" she shouted.  
She didn't draw her sword and wouldn't until she felt an immortal signature, even though she knew  
she wouldn't. There were tears in her eyes, as she could smell the bodies before she found them.   
  
Too late... she was too late and he'd struck again. "Damn you!" she cried out. Just like Germany   
and Costa Rica. "Damn you!"   
  
Angel grabbed her arms. "They've been dead for a couple of days," he said firmly. "They were   
dead before you got here. There's nothing you could have done."   
  
Looking him squarely in his eyes, hers had grown cold as she said, "You're right. But I can  
find him and kill him and make sure this never happens again. You have no idea how long I've  
been after this man. No idea! We have to find him!!" She would have cried if she'd allowed herself  
to feel pain, but what she needed right now was the hatred.   
  
"We will find him...and as for the killing, not a chance." Angel frowned at her seriously. "We  
stop him by normal means. Unless, there's something you'd like to share with the class."   
  
Sighing, she lowered her head. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." These men seemed  
good at keeping secrets, but would they keep hers. But then, if they found Armand and she killed  
him, what would the shock of witnessing a Quickening do? "It's not something that most people   
would believe."   
  
"You'd be surprised," Angel countered, sharing a wry grin with Gunn.   
  
"Yeah, y'see things out here." Gunn grinned. "Things like you ain't never seen before."   
  
She nodded. "Then we go back to your car. Gunn, you did get a line on where these kids come from,   
right? We get in your car, we head toward Armand... And we swap stories. Don't think I didn't   
notice that you are still walking. Most people don't heal in one night from two slugs in the   
chest."   
  
Angel gave his best blank look. "I heal fast...good with medication too."   
  
Gunn snorted under his breath and led the way out of the site.   
  
She smiled. "Pull the other one. You want my story, you should at least tell me part of yours."  
  
The vampire grinned. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."   
  
She smiled back at him. It managed to reach her eyes as she teased, "You'd be surprised." Absently,  
she touched his arm as she said, "But we should talk as we drive. Please?"   
  
He nodded. "We'll talk." Before getting into the car he opened the door for her then moved around   
the driver's side.   
  
Once situated inside the car, she waited patiently for Gunn to give Angel directions. Calmly,  
she took off her coat and removed her shirt, leaving her wearing only a tank top. Pointing to   
her shoulder, she said, "This is where you knifed me last night." Showing it to Gunn, she said,  
"No wound, no scar. I'm what's called an immortal and I've walked this planet for over 1000 years."   
  
"Immortal huh..." Angel surveyed the skin with a speculative eye. "Remind me to ask Wesley about   
those."   
  
She looked at him. "Anything you need to know, you can ask me. I think I'm the resident expert   
on immortals here. If you want me to prove it, stab me, shoot me, kill me... I'll revive. I'm   
telling the truth here."   
  
"I believe you." Angel nodded. "But there are times I want to hear it from Wesley...he's the   
king of research."   
  
She shrugged. Well, they'd taken one step forward earlier, but it looked like they'd just taken  
another step backward. He didn't believe her. If he did, he wouldn't need a mortal researcher   
to verify. Quietly, she put back on her shirt and then her coat. She stared out the window of   
the car, remembering how many times she'd been in this position before. Sometimes, her   
immortality was a curse, not a blessing.   
  
Angel sighed. He recognized that look. He'd seen it enough in his lifetime. Hell, Buffy'd given  
it to him a few times. It was infuriating. "I'm a vampire," he confessed bluntly. His  
frustration making his tone more irritated than he'd intended.   
  
Shaking back to herself, she looked over at him and repeated, "A vampire?" She didn't have a lot   
of experience in the supernatural, but remembered stories her mother had told her as a child. The  
thought of her mother calmed her greatly. "That would explain a lot... at least about why you aren't  
still wounded. Seems we have at least that in common. That and longevity." She wasn't going to probe  
or judge him on what he was. She had no doubts that there were good vampires, just like there were  
good immortals. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's just that sometimes it's so hard. And it's not  
you. This one is all me. With Armand and those kids, I'm feeling very alone right now. Right or   
wrong, I can't help that."   
  
"We'll deal with him," He replied in a calmer tone. "But you can't take the world on yourself.  
People who do that are lonely for a reason. They put up walls that keep people out. Whether or  
not they think it's necessary, it does keep people at arms length."   
  
"I don't want them. The walls I mean. It's just that most can't deal with what I deal with. I  
finish with Armand and someone else will pop up. Sadly, there's always evil and not enough good  
people to fight it. It's nice to have an ally though. Thank you for going out on the limb." She  
hoped it wasn't too much, but she felt the need to at least let him know she was grateful.   
  
He nodded again. "You're welcome. And you're right. There's always more. But you've got to   
learn when to let someone else take the lead. Not to shoulder it all on yourself."   
  
"I'm willing to try," she said, smiling for the first time since she sat in the car. Armand was  
hers though. He would challenge her; she knew that.   
  
"Trying's good," Gunn noted from the backseat. "Y'know, you're all right G."   
  
She chuckled lightly. "You're not so bad yourself, G." Oh yes, once they got through this  
'getting to know one another' phase, she could really feel comfortable with these people.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When they returned to the hotel, Angel immediately pulled Wesley aside and explained to him what  
Grace had told him. Surprised, and very intrigued, by the information, the Watcher hurried into   
Angel's office to work on digging up as much as he could on these Immortals. Surely, if these   
creatures truly did exist - and Angel seemed quite certain that they did - then surely the   
Watcher Council had encountered one or two along the line. Perhaps, some were even Slayers.  
  
When they came into the office, Grace watched as Angel called Wesley in for a private conversation.  
She knew what it was about and tried not to act like it bothered her. He was being cautious. That's   
what she told herself. She moved over to a corner and removed her coat. Quietly, she sat in the   
chair and waited... for what she didn't know.   
  
"You look like a woman in dire need of a cup of coffee," Cordy noted, crossing the room to the  
blonde, a cup in each hand. "They OD you on testosterone?" She offered a friendly smile. "I know   
every time I go out with those guys...ugh...they can go overboard."   
  
Grace smiled and took the offered cup. Sipping it, she said, "They are rather intense, aren't   
they?"   
  
"You have no idea!" The young woman shook her head. "Throw in a few friends of Gunn's and you   
get a *serious* case of testosterone poisoning. Nevermind when they go... hunting something."   
  
Grace nodded and tried not to show her despair, although she knew she failed miserably. "I can   
get a bit freaky myself when it comes to hunting. This outing wasn't such a good one." What she  
wanted to do was cry. She hadn't in years, but that's what she wanted.   
  
Cordy nodded sympathetically. "Yeah I know." She rubbed the other woman's shoulder. "He likes  
you y'know. Angel, I mean."   
  
The Immortal looked down at her cup. "I don't think he trusts me. Right now he's in there asking  
Wesley questions about me. Questions I could answer but he doesn't want to hear them from me."   
Looking into Cordy's eyes, she continued, "I've screwed things up with people before, but never  
this badly."  
  
"Pfft..." Cordelia waved a hand. "Trusting you or not's got nothing to do with it, though his   
last - well I'll be first love - significant other...well you *kinda* remind me of her and it   
ended pretty strained between them. It's complicated to explain but it was doomed from day one  
really. Anyway, he's probably a bit...distanced cause..." Cordy smiled. "Well y'know. Plus, he  
just likes asking Wesley stuff. It's a guy thing."   
  
Grace looked at her, trying to soak everything in. She reminded Cordy of the last... but  
first... woman he loved, and it had ended badly or at least strained. She wasn't sure how to   
react to that. "Would I be too forward if I told you I found him... um, interesting as well?"  
  
Cordy smiled slightly. "No, it wouldn't be." She leaned forward. "Just be patient with him okay?   
He's usually Mr. Hero-Broody-Type...takes a while to get him to open up."   
  
She sighed. "And since I'm Miss Gotta Save The World type, it's no wonder we're clashing." She'd  
find a way though.   
  
"Oh yeah...but you know what they say." The brunette grinned. "Where there's sparks..."   
  
Grace smiled and gave her a wink. "That one I first heard about a century ago. It was said in  
reference to a belly dancer that men would have killed for." She took another sip of her coffee.  
"Thank you, Cordelia."   
  
She smiled again. "You're welcome." Leaning forward she grinned. "Tell ya the truth, it'd be   
good to have another girl about the place. This being outnumbered bit is *definitely* not all   
it's cracked up to be."   
  
Grace looked at Gunn, who was studiously NOT looking their way and chuckled lightly, "I agree.  
This is the best I've felt in a while." It was.   
  
She smiled back. "Glad to hear it." Patting her hand, Cordy rose. "I'd better go see what they're  
doing in there..."   
  
"Good luck," she said, as she stood to refill her coffee cup. It was nice to at least have a  
friend... or at least a friendly companion in this group. It helped to relax her a bit.   
  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter Two

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What was that?" Gunn questioned as Cordy passed him.   
  
The brunette made a face at him. "Us girls gotta stick together. Sides, I like her."   
  
He scowled for a minute then his face softened and he grinned back.   
  
Laughing, she walked over to the office door and stuck her head in. "You two done with the guy  
to guy stuff yet?"   
  
Angel looked at her guiltily. "Yeah we're done."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Almost 250 years old and you *still* need advice about girls?" She shook   
her head and ducked back out.   
  
"Sometimes," The vampire muttered, looking at the door. "She's way too smart for our good."   
  
"You're just realizing this?" Wesley queried primly. "My dear fellow, we've known that for a  
while."   
  
Shaking his head, the vampireturned and walked out into the main lobby.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Grace had moved back to her chair, softly blowing on the warm drink. When he returned, she took  
Cordy's words to heart and smiled as she said, "Welcome back."   
  
The vampire returned a small smile of his own. "Thanks." He looked around. "I see they've made  
you pretty comfortable..." Moving to pour his own cup of coffee, Angel winced and looked over at  
Gunn. "You made this, didn't you?"   
  
He grinned back. "Suffer."   
  
"With your coffee...I'm gonna."   
  
Grace shrugged. "I look at it this way, with as strong as this is, I'll be up for days," she   
gave a wink to Gunn, just to let him know she was teasing.   
  
Angel grinned. "Easy for you to say. You're supposed to be up in the day."   
  
"True. Though actually I don't sleep much at all. I've always been that way." She had to admit  
though that seeing a vampire drink coffee was a bit of a surprise to her. She wanted to ask   
questions, but was not sure what to ask and what not too.   
  
"Insomniac huh?" Angel's grin turned wry. "All your life?"   
  
"Even as a child... all 1000 years of it... well 1016 at the end of May. It's part of the   
immortality; my body recovers from fatigue with very little rest. Though not all of my kind are  
like that."   
  
"Lucky girl," Cordelia noted from across the room. "I know some actresses who would *kill* to  
have that."   
  
Grace nodded. "There are pitfalls too, but overall, I like being immortal. Seeing history   
unfold... even if I have spent almost my entire life chasing down criminals, it's been worth it."   
  
Gunn whistled. "Sweet..."   
  
Angel chuckled. "It does have its upside."   
  
"Says you..." Cordy grinned evilly at him.   
  
She couldn't help but smile. She was still very much the outsider, but the interaction between   
these people warmed her heart. Seeing Angel grin warmed more than her heart. She almost found   
herself wishing for once that Armand didn't exist; reality intrusion wasn't on her list right   
now.   
  
Looking over at her, he moved closer. "Sun's gonna be up soon...would you rather stay here? In  
case we turn up something? There's plenty of room..." He gestured around and laughed slightly.  
"Fun part of setting up shop in a hotel...we never run out of space for guests. Hey Cordy, did  
we fix up the suites?"   
  
The brunette looked up from her computer and nodded then grinned at Grace. "You'd *love* it. If  
my place weren't so great, I'd be here."   
  
Angel grinned. "Her place also has a built in maid named Dennis...he's a ghost actually."   
  
"Best roomie a girl could have!" Cordy called out cheerfully.   
  
Grace gave them all a smile. "That would be nice. Thank you. I don't carry around much and  
surprisingly the hotel where I'm checked in isn't that far from here." Angel was right about one   
thing, she wanted to be around should they turn anything up. "You work and sleep in the same  
place. Smart move."   
  
He smiled with a hint of self-deprecation. "Kind of necessary I guess. Can't really waste  
darkness commuting to the office...certainly can't jump into the convertible and drive over to   
the office in the morning." The vampire's smile was wry. "Unless my clients want to hire a pile  
of ashes."   
  
"We most definitely can't have that then. It won't take me long to grab my things. I can clear  
out of a hotel room in no time flat. THAT'S an occupational necessity. I can run over, and barring   
a challenge, I can be back in a hour. How's that?" She hated wasting precious time by going to get  
her things, but they were necessary.   
  
He nodded. "Works for us. We might even manage to have something for you by then. The cops've   
found out about the bodies so we might be able to get some info from them."   
  
Grace inhaled deeply at the reminder of the bodies. "Thanks again, for everything," she said  
before she bid farewells and headed out the door.   
  
The trip took less than an hour actually, as she hadn't unpacked anything. Forty-five minutes,  
and she was back with two bags and a backpack. Heading back to the office, she said, "Someday   
I'll find a place where I can actually unpack my belongings."   
  
Angel smiled at her. "It is great to have a place to call home." He agreed with a nod, the idea   
of offering her a permanent room flitting through his head briefly. Maybe it would happen some   
time but given how hostile they'd been before, and how things were still finding their way toward   
comfortable, it might not be the best idea to suddenly invite Grace to take up permanent residence.  
She might find that just a tiny bit suspicious. And for some reason, the thought of her bolting  
was the last thing he wanted.   
  
'You could use the help, that's all' his mind assured him. 'Especially the kind that can't be  
killed easily. Face it, you've been a bit tired lately.'   
  
His subconscious however, just snorted in annoyance at the flimsy excuse and countered with   
'you know what's going on here, you just don't want to admit it.'   
  
Probably not.   
  
"It would be a dream come true," she said, as she put the heavier of the two bags down. 'And as  
soon as Armand is separated from his head,' she thought, 'I might just consider making LA my   
home.' They had definitely not gotten off on the right foot, but she didn't want to give up   
hope. She hadn't realized until just now how important friendships - and perhaps something  
more - were. She so desperately wanted to belong.   
  
"LA does have a tendency to be either a dream maker or a dream breaker." Moving toward her,   
careful to avoid the sun beginning to shine through the windows, Angel gestured toward her bags.  
"Need a hand?"   
  
Grace sighed in relief. "Please." She hefted her bag of weaponry and handed it to him. "It's   
kind of heavy, but it's all the ammo I own. Girl can never be too prepared," she smiled.   
  
"So I've heard." Angel smiled back, pushing any thought of Buffy far from his mind. Thinking of  
her was the last thing he needed right now. Why'd she popped into his head anyway? It certainly  
wasn't like she' d been the topic of conversation. "Weapons do come in handy in this area of   
town." He grinned. "We've got a vamp problem y'know."   
  
"So I've heard. You know, I've heard it said that I'm quite handy with a sword. If you can kill  
them by removing their heads, perhaps I can help." She paused, perhaps that was a bit forward.  
She quickly added, "I mean, after all, you've been so wonderful to me... helping me even after  
our horrendous first meeting."   
  
"You can kill them that way." Angel grinned. "Would you believe me if I said I've had worse   
meetings than that?"   
  
She stopped in her tracks. He'd had her attention before, but now he REALLY had it. "What kinds?  
Personally, I can't imagine what would be worse. But then, beheading is the only way I can be   
killed."   
  
"Well...not too long after I met one person, my sire turned up and tried to frame me for  
attacking her mother." Angel winced. "Since she was the Slayer that wasn't a real good idea..."  
  
"What's a Slayer?" she asked, thanking every god she'd ever known that she was having this  
chance to talk with him. He was like a magnet to her.   
  
"Chosen one." Angel led Grace up the stairs. "A mortal girl gifted with heightened strength,  
reflexes and other sundry skills. She's meant to kill vampires, demons, whatever gets in her   
way of an evil and paranormal nature."   
  
"Ah! Sort of the protector for the side of good then. Intriguing. But obviously there are other  
factions that come together to fight these evil creatures. The ones I fight are of my own kind."  
She paused and thought, 'Kind of like you.' "She must be a valuable asset. I'm sure she's hunted  
vehemently then."   
  
"Very vehemently." Angel nodded. "Buffy can handle herself though. She's probably one of the   
best Slayers there's ever been. A lot of friends willing to help."   
  
"I'm learning that friends are good to have around. I have a few, but with my kind, we really   
don't hang around or help one another fight our battles." She couldn't help but wonder if this  
Buffy was the same person Cordelia told her about. His tone seemed different when he talked   
about the Slayer.   
  
"Friends definitely help." He looked over at her curiously. "You're on your own, huh?" Somehow  
the thought of that saddened him immensely.   
  
She nodded. "For the most part, and definitely this past century. I've been a bit obsessed with  
finding Armand since World War II. I have a couple friends in Washington State, but I don't   
have anywhere that I call home base. My mother is out of the country right now, and I don't  
see her as often as I used to. So yeah, I suppose my life is very solitary." She tried not to  
let it show how much it bothered her. It was simply all she had right now.   
  
"I did that for a while," Angel sympathized. "Over a century actually. It got pretty bad until  
someone pulled me out of it."   
  
Very softly, she said, "Having someone to come back for makes it worth while. It's been a long  
time since I've had anyone to care about."   
  
He smiled at her and nodded. "It was the same with me." 'Same now.' he added.   
  
She smiled in return. How easy would it be to lose herself in that smile? "It seems we have a   
lot in common then." A lot more than both were willing to admit.   
  
"It seems we do," Angel responded with a warm look in his eyes.   
  
Moving down the hall he stopped at the first suite. "And here we are." Setting down her bag he  
opened the doors and smiled. "What do you think?"   
  
She stepped inside the suite and her eyes all but glowed. "I think the last time I was in a   
place this nice was in 1863. I love it! Thank you." The colors were soft, the furniture inside  
inviting. This could feel like home.   
  
He picked up her bags and moved into the room after her and set them on the table. "Need help   
to put anything away?"   
  
She tossed her clothing and essentials bag on the sofa. Pointing to the bag on the table, she   
said, "Well, this one here is always the fun one to unpack." She pulled the zip and exposed the  
contents. Taking out two handguns, she said, "I just need a place to store these. I can't sleep  
with them all under my pillow." Inside the bag were a couple more guns and some knives.   
  
Angel stared in shock. "Where's the AK-47?" he joked wryly.   
  
She smiled. "I have that in the trunk of my car along with the C4. Though none of this is as   
important to me as my tachi. I honestly can't live without that."   
  
"The sword I can understand." Angel waved a hand at the weapons. "I don't carry this much when  
I go after vampires..."   
  
She shrugged. "Truthfully, the knives are sentimental. Take a look at the handles." Each one she  
produced had a lovingly carved handle. "This one," she pulled out a very ornate dagger, "was given  
to me by a prince in the 16th century. I'd display them if I had a place. I just can't bear to  
leave them behind."   
  
"Well, we can probably track down a display case for you while you're here." Which'd be a while  
Angel hoped. He grinned slightly. "With this hotel there's usually someplace we can find almost  
everything we need."   
  
"That would be nice. Thank you..." she paused and her eyes met his, "for everything." She truly  
didn't know what tonight or even tomorrow would bring, but she found herself hoping that she'd   
be using that display case for a long time.   
  
He offered a shy smile in response. "You're more than welcome." Starting to back toward the door,  
he gestured. "I can go... um, check if you'd like."   
  
She wondered at the hasty retreat, but then smiled as well. Perhaps she understood why. "That's  
very kind of you." She took off her long coat and moved toward the door to hang it in the closet.  
"If you need me to help, just holler. I have a pretty good sense of hearing."   
  
"I'd be amazed if you hear me from the basement, but thanks for the offer. Feel free to explore  
if you'd like." Turning, Angel moved out the door then closed it behind him.   
  
Exhaling heavily, he looked up at the hallway ceiling. "I'm in trouble."   
  
Grace stayed in her room and finished unpacking. She was happily hoping that she would have the  
time to make the unpacking worthwhile. She knew why he busted out of the room like he did. She   
was definitely feeling something as well. But she'd let him set the pace. Things put away, she   
rested for a while. Upon awaking, she dressed and exited her room and set out to do just as he'd  
suggested... explore.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
That night...   
  
Yawning, Angel opened the door of his room and walked out, running a hand through his hair -  
standing it on end.   
  
Grace was a bit turned around. Angel had told her it was ok to explore, but she was practically  
lost. The stairs had to be around this corner. She rounded it, but looked back where she came,   
still unsure of her choice. It was then that she ran into a wall... except this wall gasped.   
Looking up at Angel, she sputtered, "Oh man... I'm sorry. I'm not the best explorer it seems."   
  
Reaching out to steady her, the vampire smiled somewhat sleepily. "No problem. I wasn't exactly  
watching where I was going."   
  
Her hand automatically took his arm. "Then the awake one should pay more attention."   
  
He grinned. "In that case, you can see around corners?"   
  
"On good days," she teased. Reaching up, she couldn't help but fix a couple stray hairs. "Sleep  
well?" she asked softly.   
  
"Very," he responded, his mouth going ever so slightly dry at how close she was. "Interesting...  
dreams."   
  
Her hand lingered for a moment. His hair was so soft and he looked so damn good straight out of  
bed. "Dreams are good," she said, unconsciously licking her lips.   
  
Angel's hand slid up and down hers as they stood there. Suddenly he was more than a little   
tempted to kiss her. "Dreams are very good," he agreed. 'Especially when they involve a   
gorgeous blonde named Grace surprising me in my room.' The thought slid through his mind with   
the ease of something that belonged there and for the first time in a while, Angel hated the   
thought of that damn curse.   
  
'Wonder if there's a way to alter it.' he thought briefly.   
  
She didn't care what she had to say or do, just please don't let him quit touching her. Her  
finger trailed down his jaw as she said, "Especially if they make you smile. Those are the best."  
  
His free hand reached up to cover hers. "This one definitely made me smile." Unconsciously, his  
voice seemed to drop to a huskier level.   
  
She relaxed against him, as she'd yet to step back. Her eyes turned smoky as she replied, "Good  
for you, then." There was literally only a breath between them.   
  
"Very." Ignoring any other thoughts, Angel's head lowered down to touch his lips to hers.   
  
'THIS IS CRAZY!' the sane part of his mind argued while the rest of him told it to shut the hell  
up, he wanted this.   
  
"Uh Angel...Oh my!" Wesley's eyes widened in shock as Angel pulled away from Grace to look at   
him with more than a little irritation in his eyes. "I am *so* sorry!"   
  
Grace barely had time for her toes to curl before the man rounded the corner. Damn! Angel had  
lightly touched her lips and she'd felt fire course through her entire body. What would the   
real thing be like?! She exhaled deeply and her forehead rested on his shoulder. "It's ok," she  
said to the Watcher.   
  
"What is it Wesley?" Angel asked with a frustrated tone. Even that light brush had been like   
walking in the sunlight again.   
  
"Um... well, I have some information for you," He stammered out.   
  
Grace pulled away slightly. She caressed his chest and said, "Go ahead. Just point me in the   
right direction and I'll head back to the office. It's ok."   
  
Angel smiled at her, covering her hand with his. "Just follow us. And we'll...pick this up later."   
  
"I sincerely hope so," she said giving his hand a squeeze.   
  
Squeezing her hand again, the vampire moved to fall into step at Wesley's side, sneaking glances  
back at Grace as they moved away.   
  
"Wesley..." He asked, in a softer voice.   
  
"Yes Angel?" The mortal looked over at his friend.   
  
"Find me a way to alter the curse and pronto."   
  
That caused Grace's brows to furrow, and she had to ask, "What curse?"   
  
Realizing he hadn't spoken quietly enough, the vampire shrugged. "The curse that gave me back   
my soul. There are a few...strings."   
  
"Indeed," Wesley agreed briskly, "I'll get right on it Angel."   
  
She nodded, not pushing. "Then whatever those strings are... we'll get around them." She moved  
closer to him and gave him a smile. "I'm learning to see that there is hope."   
  
He smiled down at her. "Hope is a good thing to have." 'Especially when it comes to you.'   
  
'Then I'll hold onto it forever,' she thought. Gods above she wanted to touch this man. But it  
would have to wait. Without a word, she let him lead her to the office.   
  
"Hey Grace!" Cordy smiled brightly as they came down the stairs. "Have a good day?"   
  
Angel smiled at her as he walked over to see what Wesley had for him. It was good to see Cordy  
had 'adopted' Grace as it were. They both needed a friend around that wasn't male. He wasn't   
sure why but it always seemed better that way. To have one gal pal or whatever they called each  
other lately. Sometimes, the slang really confused him.   
  
"I have," she moved to Cordy's desk. "You were right too, that suite is phenom. I did some  
exploring and found some great stuff to add to it. But I can't decide if I should go yellow or   
powder blue." What was she doing? She was talking like she was staying forever, but no way was   
she leaving now unless Angel asked her to.   
  
"Blue," Cordy answered immediately. "Yellow might clash a bit with your hair which is great by  
the way. And you'll love the bathtubs. Angel's got good taste when it comes to tubs."   
  
Grace took the seat across from Cordy. "I saw it!!! It has Jacuzzi jets in it and everything.   
And I swear it's the biggest tub I've seen that wasn't for communal use." She paused. "And you're  
right about the blue. You'll have to help me. It can be our pet project."   
  
"Oh it's heaven, Grace. And sure! I'd love to!" Cordy grinned. "We can even work on the rest of  
this place. Angel's great with tubs...not so hot with color."   
  
"I heard that!" the vampire called out from where he stood with Wesley.   
  
"I don't carree!" Cordy sang back with a wink at her new friend.   
  
Grace laughed hard. "It's dark, true. But we'll just have to lighten up his life."   
  
"Well, that's your job," the mortal said softly. "Me, I'll concentrate on lighting up the hotel."  
  
She blushed. Leaning in conspiratorially, she said, "I so hope you're right about that. I don't  
want to go anywhere."   
  
"You aren't," Cordelia assured, "I know that look he gets around you. You're not going anywhere.  
And if you did, he'd follow."   
  
"Thanks, Cordy." She pulled back before her emotions got they best of her. Her new friend could  
easily tell how much she was starting to feel for the vampire. They could discuss all that later.  
"So, do you need help with anything?"   
  
"Well, you can help me search down your friend online." Cordelia gestured around the room.   
"There's a spare laptop floating around here somewhere."   
  
Grace looked around and found it on an empty desk. As she walked over to pick it up, she told   
Cordy, "If you want to know where he was during World War II, I can tell you. He's in a picture   
with Adolph Hitler. You know, the genius behind the man. It was the only one taken of him then,   
but it was one of the most popularly used. Armand is the typical looking German... or   
stereotypical anyway. Blonde hair, blue eyes... very built. He has a scar on his neck."   
  
"Oh boy..." Cordelia leaned over her computer to open a new Internet browser. "I'll see what I  
can't come up with." She frowned. "A real sicko huh?"   
  
She sat down with her computer. "Would you believe me if I told you he instigated the holocaust.   
Armand lays low, takes no credit. But to him, mortals are cattle and all he lives for is the  
kill. I tried to stop him in '40 and missed." She let the rest hang in the air. There was a  
level of guilt here that she didn't want to go into.   
  
"Oh boy...you and Angel have way too much in common." Cordy decided with a frown. "Quit beating  
yourself up. You missed. It happens. Besides, other people tried to kill Hitler, they missed   
too. It's no use to beat yourself up over something you can't change." She smiled to lighten   
her words. "Really, you're not God so you can't do everything."   
  
"I know. I think what angers me the most is constantly being one step behind him... cleaning up  
the bodies. Decade after decade it gets harder and harder. But he's not running my life anymore.  
It ends here. This is a great team."   
  
Cordy nodded. "But even if it doesn't. It's not your fault."   
  
She nodded. "You're dealing with over 900 years of 'getting the bad guy'. But I'm more   
confident now than ever."   
  
"Well, never too late to try something new," the dark-haired mortal smiled.   
  
Grace laughed. From the mouths of babes, she thought. How quickly she'd forgotten the rightness  
of such clichés!   
  
Cordelia grinned. "Just agree with me now." She laughed. "I get more persistent when you don't."  
  
Grace returned the grin. "Oh believe me, I agree wholeheartedly." She paused as she focused on   
her computer screen. "Do you remember me telling you about Costa Rica? Here's an article. Says   
the drug lord escaped a slaughter. Hell, he instigated the slaughter."   
  
"Nobody ever said the media was smart," Cordy noted dryly, leaning over her friend's shoulder.   
"And apparently, they're worse in Costa Rica than they are here."   
  
"Really," Grace sighed. "At least they didn't make him out to be a victim instead of a criminal.  
Of course, this really doesn't help me find out where he is now."   
  
"Maybe it does," Cordy mused, returning to her computer. "We can try and track him from there   
on...there's got to be some kind of paper trail."   
  
"Flight reservations... anything. Somewhere around here I have a list of aliases for him. Most  
immortals use the same ones over and over because it's hard keeping track of all the identities."  
She pulled out her notebook and smiled. "I don't have any aliases though. I'm one of those   
people who like my name."   
  
"It's a pretty name," the brunette agreed with a nod and took the notebook from her friend.   
"You wanna try searching the top five aliases while I take the bottom five?"   
  
"Ooooo, a plan." Grace stood and went to get them coffee. Returning, she said, "Here, this   
could take a while." With that, she set about her task of tracking down the aliases.   
  
"Coffee..." Cordy smiled appreciatively. "That's it, you're staying." She grinned over at her   
friend. "No arguments."   
  
Grace winked at her. "You'll get none from me," she said softly.   
  
"Good." Cordelia smiled brightly. "Much violence would have to ensue if I did." Pausing when   
her computer beeped, the young woman leaned forward. "I think I've got something."   
  
It was then that Grace felt the signature. Oh, Armand was being proactive for once. Standing   
suddenly, she grabbed her tachi. "Never mind that, Cordelia. He's here." Looking over to the   
guys, she said, "Angel, Armand is here."   
  
"Here? Now?" Cordy looked like she was torn between annoyance and fear as Angel rushed across   
the room to grab weapons and toss them to the two mortals in the room.   
  
"Defend yourselves if you have to. If not, stay out of the way," the vampire ordered as he  
moved to stand with Grace.   
  
"Did Wesley get a chance to explain to you about my kind? You know how this has to end. And you  
can't interfere. I'll be fine. Believe me." She wanted to tell him more, but how to put it all  
into words. It was a bit early for 'I love you' but it was so close for her.   
  
He frowned at her. "He did explain. And be careful." 'I don't want to lose you.' He didn't voice   
it but they both knew it was there, on the end of his statement.   
  
She reached down and squeezed his hand. Armand called her name and she went out the back to the   
alley. Resolutely, she led the way out. He wouldn't be alone, but his thugs would leave her  
alone. It was the others who concerned her. She pulled off her shirt, wearing only a tank top   
for easier movement.   
  
"You are by far going to be my most beautiful kill. Pity, isn't it?" Slowly, the large blonde   
man moved toward her. He was self confident, holding his sword casually. "I really do not wish  
to end such a beautiful life. But you seem intent on this."   
  
"Fight's not over yet," Angel noted coolly, his eyes now watching Armand's people. Tempted to  
'go vamp' on them.   
  
"I am as intent to kill you as you are on destroying mortals. I can't let this continue," Grace  
said to the other immortal.   
  
Armand shook his head slowly. "Grace, you are over 1000 years old, surely you understand by now  
that all mortals are cattle... sheep. Ours to manipulate as we wish." He was circling her now,   
trying to aggravate her. Her reputation preceded her, and he wanted any advantage he could get.  
"Now I think it's time to occupy your friends." With that, he gave the order for his entourage   
to make their move.  
  
Briefly, Angel debated whether or not to go vamp then decided. "Vamp."   
  
His face shifting into its vampiric visage, he launched himself forward at the closet goons,  
intent on wiping them off the face of the planet.   
  
Grace saw but didn't afford herself a reaction. He was what he was, as she was what she was.   
  
Armand said nothing more, simply nodded and let loose with a furious attack. He used his   
strength, but would it be enough against her speed.   
  
One thing that Grace was and that was fast on her feet. She could get in, score a cut, and move  
out before her opponent knew what happened. Her deadly dance seemed almost artful in comparison  
to her opponent's. He was strength; she was speed and agility.   
  
Taking control of the fight however, Armand successfully backed Grace into the wall. She was so  
lost in her fight, that she didn't notice the others.   
  
"No where to run now, Grace Hammond. I was wrong. I am going to enjoy this kill."   
  
"Cocky sonofabitch," she hissed, waiting for him to strike. When he pulled back his sword, she  
let fly a kick to his knee. She spun from the wall, sword raised.   
  
"Rot in hell," Armand shouted, as he felt her sword touch his neck.   
  
She watched, as his head was cleanly severed. "You first," she replied, as she prepared for the  
Quickening. These were getting harder and harder.   
  
Concerned for her, Angel started to move forward. "Grace?" He remembered that Wesley was about  
to tell him something about how Immortals killed each other, but it was dismissed in the face   
of worrying about her.   
  
"Stay back," she managed to warn before the first wisps of his Quickening reached out to touch  
her. The electric show was on display then as it coursed through her and took out lights around   
them before slamming into her once again and dropping her to her knees. Tears streamed from her   
eyes and she shook uncontrollably.   
  
Angel started to hurry forward, regardless of her warning, but Cordelia grabbed him by one arm  
as Gunn got the other. "No," they both chorused.   
  
A moment later, Gunn -- staring in shock at the Quickening -- could only say one thing. "Damn..."   
  
Once it was over, Grace was drained. They were getting harder, and dealing with this one was   
just beginning.   
  
The second it subsided, Angel was by her side and moving to take her into his arms - offering   
as much support as he could. "You won," he noted somewhat inanely but still proud of the fact.  
  
She managed to look up at him and smiled. "We won. We won." She relaxed against him, feeling   
the comfort of his presence. There was no doubt what she wanted... needed from him. She needed  
support. This Quickening was not going to settle easily.   
  
Lifting her up into his arms, Angel turned to go back inside. "Gunn...you know what to do."   
  
"You got it boss," Gunn agreed, moving toward the body as Armand's dazed associates ran into  
the night.   
  
"Cordy," Looking over at his friend, the vampire looked concerned. "Go upstairs and run a bath."   
  
Grace lay limply in his arms. She was tired, and it wasn't all from the Quickening. This was the   
let down from all those years of chasing him... all she'd given up. If she hadn't found Angel and  
Cordy and the others... she would be lost right now. Completely lost. So, realizing she was worn  
out and letting Angel take care of her for the time being, was a perfect idea.   
  
Cordy nodded at her friend and started up the stairs at a brisk pace, Angel following along   
more slowly.   
  
They moved up to the suite where Cordy ran the bath while he sat on the bed, one hand slowly  
stroking over Grace's hair -- an attempt to keep her calm.   
  
She held onto him tightly. Most immortals dealt with Quickenings in one of three ways... getting   
drunk, causing a fight, or having sex. None of those seemed to be an option right now. So,  
instead she talked about it. "It's an energy transfer. The dead immortal's energy is sent into   
the body of the victor. Some are harder to absorb than others. Given my history with Armand, this  
is not unusual. I'll be better... soon."   
  
"Yeah, you will be," Angel agreed. "After a good hot bath, a good meal, and hopefully a good  
night's sleep."   
  
She smiled. It was a new approach... she hoped it would work. "Thanks for helping out... you   
and the rest of the group put your lives on the line." She was moving from tired to active.   
  
"We do that on a regular basis." The vampire chuckled. "It's good to do it to help a friend  
though." He looked up when Cordy walked out of the bathroom. "Ready?"   
  
She nodded. "Yep. A nice bubble bath too."   
  
Grace moved slowly. "Thank goodness. I'm grimy, bloody, and smell like sweat and gore."  
Gingerly, and with Angel's help, she stood. Before heading to the bathroom though, she leaned   
in and gave him a hug. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for a... friend... either," she said.   
  
He smiled at her. "Then we agree on that."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter Three

Angel was staring out the window into the night when the suite's door opened and Wesley walked  
in.   
  
"Well, it took bloody well long enough," the former Watcher groused, crossing the room to his   
friend. "But I finally convinced a few associates back at the Watcher Council to send me   
anything they knew on these Immortals."   
  
"What did you come up with?" the vampire questioned, turning to look at the mortal.   
  
"An awful lot actually..." Wesley held up the thick file and gestured to a table nearby.   
  
Nodding, Angel followed him and sat while the dark-haired mortal laid out the file's contents.   
  
"Apparently, the Watcher Council and the Watcher Organization do share a history." With this,   
Wesley sat across from the vampire and continued to talk. "According to my contacts, the Watcher   
Organization came first. Forming approximately four thousand years ago after a select group of   
scholars became aware of a small number of people who apparently could neither age nor die.   
Upon further research this group was given the title of Immortal though it is something of a  
misnomer as they *can* die..."   
  
"By beheading," Angel put in with a nod, remembering the things Grace had already told him.   
  
"Yes... exactly. According to the earliest Watchers the Immortal race had been around for quite  
some time prior to the Watchers becoming aware of them and were already locked into the Game.   
Which, according to the records, is an Immortal war. Rather like that movie...Mortal Kombat?"   
  
Frowning, the vampire tried to remember the movie in question. He hadn't seen it himself but he  
vaguely remembered Xander talking about it once back in Sunnydale. It took a moment but it came  
back to him and he nodded. "Bunch of people get together, fight and the winner is Champion."   
  
"That would be the considerably shorter version yes." Wesley's head bobbed in a nod of his own  
and he continued to speak, "But, unlike that movie, the combatants are all Immortal in this case,  
and they don't actively get together in once place, not yet anyway. For now they seem content  
to live their lives amongst normal mortals, living in secret, and fighting only when provoked.   
Though, it seems there are some headhunters who devote their time to hunting their own kind.  
Apparently they don't last long though. Eventually they go after the more experienced Immortals   
and..."   
  
"Off with their head," Angel cracked tiredly.   
  
"Quite." Picking up a page, Wesley held it out to his friend. "According to this, the Immortals  
believe that at the end of the Game there will be a final fight between the last two. The victor  
will then have all the power of all the Immortals who ever lived *plus* something called the  
Prize. What that is, however, remains quite unclear to all Immortals. Some say it's the ability  
to rule the world for the rest of eternity, others say it's mortality. No one really knows."   
  
"So, how does this tie in with the Watcher Council?"   
  
"Ah, yes, well this is the complicated part. Around the same time those scholars discovered the  
Immortals they also became aware of the Slayer. Apparently, in the beginning, the Watchers   
thought it best that an Immortal train the Slayer. Their logic being that no one else could  
possibly be a better instructor in the ways of combat. Quite a good plan actually...the first   
few Slayers to co-operate in this were all trained by the same Immortal and were quite successful,  
rather like Buffy. Unfortunately, this Immortal was not immune from the Game and he was killed.  
By this time, the Watchers had decided that interference and interaction with Immortals was not  
in the best for anyone. They believed it could have detrimental effects on the outcome of the   
Game, and were quite possibly right, but some Watchers also believed that the same went for the   
Slayer. That their involvement with that Immortal Watcher had been a *very* large misstep."   
  
"Let me guess, internal politics at their worst?"   
  
"Indeed." Wesley nodded. "Finally the internal arguments became so heated that the heads of the  
Watcher Organization were forced to sit down and discuss the problem at some length. The final   
decision was to create a sort of subdivision of the Watchers - namely the Watcher Council -   
that would oversee the Slayer and her training. Since this was quite a logical, and popular  
idea, the dissident Watchers had little choice but to agree. The two divisions have had fairly   
close contact ever since but only at the highest levels."   
  
"Too dangerous to let the underlings intermix?"   
  
"Yes, something of a security risk according to my source."   
  
"So why didn't they just sever ties completely? It doesn't sound like they needed each other  
too badly?"   
  
"They don't. Well...not entirely."   
  
"Wesley...." Angel sat up, noticing how the Englishmen was suddenly fidgeting. "What aren't you  
telling me?"   
  
"Well...there's a prophecy. A vague one. But according to my sources, it ties Immortals and the  
Slayer together quite nicely." Wesley shuffled through his papers until he found it. "Ah, yes,   
here we go. It's something of a verse..."   
  
"Just read it," the vampire cut in with a no-nonsense tone. Wesley could be really useful for   
information but he did have a tendency to ramble on and Angel really didn't have the time for   
it.   
  
"Ah, yes, all right...Ahem...One born of lightning's fire, one born of night, eternal darkness,  
eternal light...bound together - invincible will be. Two walk as one, forever joined shall they  
be..."   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel leaned forward. "That's it?"   
  
"Well, that and a small journal entry written by a Prophetess...a gypsy woman." That would get  
Angel's attention Wesley knew. One thing the vampire had plenty of respect for was the magic and  
powers of the gypsy folk. They were the reason he'd originally come into possession of his soul,  
their negligence had also been one of the reasons he'd temporarily lost it but that was another   
story entirely.   
  
"What'd she say?" the vampire prompted, his eyes intently fixed on the former Watcher's face.   
  
"Ah, well, according to this, when the Watchers put the original scroll, that the prophecy is   
recorded on, into her hands, she was granted a vision by the gods...or as we call them, the   
Powers That Be." Wesley turned it so Angel could see as he spoke.   
  
"Apparently, she saw a vampire, a *man*, who'd been granted his soul by the gods in order to seek  
his redemption join with a woman, an Immortal, raised to be a champion of good by one who'd been   
a great practitioner of evil."   
  
After pausing to let the descriptions sink in, the Englishman sat back. "Quite obviously, you   
are the vampire in question..."   
  
"So it would appear..." Angel agreed with a sigh. "But the Immortal woman?"   
  
"Well, I had a friend do some checking for me. Didn't tell him about the Prophecy but I asked if   
he knew of any Immortal women who were major players in the Game *and* had a highly defined set   
of morals *with* that sort of parent." Wesley fidgeted again, looking down at the glass table.   
  
Frowning, his 'employer' rapped his knuckles on the glass sharply. "And? Did he find any?"   
  
"One," came the reluctant reply.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Grace Hammond."   
  
Letting Angel absorb that information, Wesley handed over the journal entry, which explained,   
in greater detail, the nature of the relationship the Prophetess had seen...   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Some time after Wesley left the room with the file, Angel walked to the bathroom door and peeked   
in to check on Grace...   
  
Smiling, he realized she was asleep, her head resting back against the small pillow that kept  
her from the hard tile. God, she was beautiful. Looking very much like an angel. With her blonde  
hair and porcelain fine features...   
  
'I'm in trouble' he realized with a shock. 'Big trouble here.'   
  
Leaning against the doorframe, his eyes lingered longingly on her face. Absolutely perfect.   
  
She sighed slightly. She was having the most wonderful of dreams. She was with Angel... really  
with Angel. It was beautiful, heavenly, and perfect. It was when she sighed again and opened   
her eyes to scratch her nose that she saw him standing there. "I was combining tasks. A good   
night's sleep while I bathed." She couldn't help the look in her eyes. After the dream she just  
had.   
  
He smiled and sat down next to the tub to look at her. "Good to multi-task, but if you're not   
careful, the water's going to get cold on you."   
  
She shrugged. "Then I let some out and put more hot in. This is absolute luxury." With one  
sudsy hand, she reached out and took his. "Actually, this is heaven."   
  
His fingers intertwined with hers and he stared at them intently. "Wesley told me something very  
unique about Immortals...and us."   
  
Her smile grew as he held her hand. "Smart guy, that Wesley. What did he have to say? I didn't  
know that vampires and immortals were linked."   
  
"Not all vampires and Immortals. Just us." Angel looked at her steadily. "He thinks you and I  
are mentioned in a prophecy together."   
  
She sat up a bit straighter at that. She didn't notice but bubbles did cling in the right   
places. "Us... you and I? Like we were predestined to meet or something." She locked her eyes   
with his. "What did the prophecy say?"   
  
"We're supposed to be two halves of a whole. Light and Darkness." He shrugged, uncomfortable  
with the idea of *how* they were to become the whole. "We're supposed to be as big a threat to  
evil as the Slayer. If not more."   
  
His words thrilled her, but his tone caused her to pause. "I could think of a million things   
worse than being the other half of you, Angel. And I tend to agree with the assumption that we  
are pretty unstoppable. We proved that tonight. But there's more, isn't there?"   
  
"I'm a bit concerned about *how* we're supposed to become one..." Angel sighed. "Remember that   
curse?"   
  
"About you losing your soul if you experience a moment of true happiness," she sighed along with  
him. Cordy had explained all that to her. She didn't like the thought of him never being happy.   
  
"Well, to become what the prophecy describes we have to umm... Well..." If Angel could blush  
he'd be redder than a tomato. "We'd have to..."   
  
"Become one not only in soul but in body." She swallowed hard. How could they fulfill a prophecy  
with that damn curse hanging over their heads? She was ready to love him forever without the   
physical contact if it saved his soul. "It's a big chance we'd be taking." Again, she squeezed   
his hand.   
  
"I...I don't want you to think you're responsible, if we're wrong and...I become *him* again."  
Angel's eyes bored into hers with a phenomenal level of intensity. "I couldn't put that on you."   
  
She sighed. She would feel the responsibility. He knew her so well. Then a thought hit her,  
"Angel, how often is Wesley wrong? I get the feeling it isn't often."   
  
"You're right on that," Angel admitted.   
  
"I don't want to risk losing you. I'm beginning to wonder how I lived without you in my life.   
But if he's right..." She left the rest unsaid. "The choice is ultimately yours. Living with you  
platonically is something I'm prepared for." 'I just want to be with you... period,' she thought.   
  
Angel looked at her for a long moment then grinned. "Hard to believe only a day or so ago we   
tried to kill each other."   
  
She chuckled. "All the great romances start out with a few bumps. Romeo and Juliet... Antony  
and Cleopatra... and true, they ended badly, but they didn't have prophecies and immortality.   
We could have forever together."   
  
"A very interesting forever." Angel chuckled. "We'd never be bored."   
  
"True," she said, though it wasn't boredom that crossed her mind. Having someone she'd never   
lose warmed her heart beyond belief.   
  
"I would be willing...But only if you promise me one thing." His eyes held hers. "If I become   
*him* again...kill me."   
  
She reached up and touched his face. They were really going to do this. It was bittersweet... a  
great risk. She could lose this forever she so cherished. Her hand went to his cheek and there  
were tears in her eyes as she swore, "I will. I'll hate it, but I'll do it." That was the   
hardest promise she'd ever made.   
  
Nodding, he covered her hand with his and leaned forward to kiss her. Praying it was a promise   
she'd never have to fulfill for him.   
  
She was wet, but that didn't stop her in the least from leaning into the kiss. She had been   
wrong earlier. They had to take this chance. 'I won't have to kill him,' she prayed, even as she  
leaned into him.   
  
Slipping his arms around her, Angel pulled her to her feet and -- picking her up -- carried her  
into the bedroom where he set her on the bed. "Are you sure about this?" He worried, touching   
her face.   
  
She shivered slightly. "I'm scared to death." She knew she could keep her promise, but what she  
didn't say was that her death would shortly follow his. "But I have full faith in you... me...  
Wesley. But in the end, Angel, it's your life. Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes...No...I'm..." He sighed and confessed, "Scared, I don't want to hurt you."   
  
She sat up and pulled him to her, holding him tightly. "You won't. *You* won't," she whispered.  
  
"If he comes back...he will," Angel said in a sad voice. "He's done it before. And, the Immortality   
thing won't stop him. He'll find ways to use that against you."   
  
She kissed his cheek and sighed. "I made you a promise. I won't want to do that... you know that.  
But I'm a very determined woman. Have a little faith that I can take care of things. We don't   
have to do this. I'm perfectly willing to have a platonic relationship with you... forever. If  
we do this, though, we have to be sure." She was falling more and more for him every second.   
What a dilemma!   
  
"You have to swear...you'll keep that promise," Angel said determinedly. He didn't like the  
idea, but he had to be sure she'd keep it. He didn't want to know that he'd be responsible for  
what Angelus would do to her.  
  
She hugged him tightly so he wouldn't see the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I swear on  
everything I am. I also swear that I will..." she'd never said it first, the 'L' word. Could   
she do it now?   
  
Sensing the conversation was going somewhere Grace wasn't quite ready to go, Angel pulled back  
and kissed her deeply as he guided her back onto the bed. He knew they were taking the biggest  
leap either one of them had ever taken -- but he couldn't let her go.   
  
No matter the outcome of this coupling, she would hold him close to her heart forever. Though,  
she knew she wouldn't live long without him. She returned his passion with as much as he gave   
it. It was going to be a night to remember one way or another. Losing him was not an option. It  
had to work out. Please God, let it work in their favor.   
  
Knowing it was quite possibly the first and last time he would hold her like this, Angel made   
love to her as he'd never made love to anyone before. Every touch and every kiss was held as a  
separate moment in time. Memorized and cherished for the knowledge it might never happen again.  
And when he finally felt her shudder and cry out his name, he let himself fall after her, he was  
both grateful to know he'd brought it to her and sad to know it could be the last time.   
  
There were literally tears flowing down her cheeks as she held him tighter than she'd held anyone  
in her lifetime. No matter what happened from here on out, they were bonded. She still sent up   
prayers, hoping that the curse didn't work. "Angel?" she asked softly, tears in her voice as   
well as her eyes.   
  
"I'm still here," he affirmed quietly. "But it might happen later...it wasn't immediate when it  
happened...before."   
  
She closed her eyes. Calm was important here. "Then we wait... together." She caressed every   
part of him she could touch. "I have a confession to make... well two actually. First, I tend  
to talk a lot when I'm happy, and second, I've never felt anything so spectacularly wonderful  
and fulfilling in my life... ever!"   
  
He smiled. "Glad to hear it meant that." With this comment, he fell silent and rested his head  
against the pillow; content to savor the time he had until they were sure. Either way. He didn't  
want to be wrong but at the same time, he couldn't -- wouldn't -- express what it'd meant to him  
until he knew he'd be around to experience it again. It wasn't fair to either one to express it.  
  
Lying there and holding him, Grace, for the first time in her long life, let the beating of her  
heart speak for her. She held him like this would be the last time. A part of her held her   
breath; waiting, praying, and hoping.   
  
Knowing it would take a while, Angel cuddled her close and waited until she fell asleep. He   
himself spent the night awake, watching her sleep and praying he'd be there to see her wake  
the next day. Not a monster.   
  
It wasn't a deep sleep. She woke several times, just to touch him and make sure that he was  
still himself. He would quietly reassure her, more than likely knowing that she would bear   
guilt if he turned. It was just creeping on dawn though when she sat bolt upright in the bed.  
"Angel?" she asked, her voice somewhat panicked.   
  
"Yeah." He smiled at her, more than a hint of relief in his eyes.   
  
The look of sheer happiness in her eyes was unmistakable. "Do you think it's safe then?" Please,  
please, please say yes!   
  
"I think it is." He nodded. "The last time...I was gone by now."   
  
She flopped on top of him and hugged him tightly. "Well, mister, you aren't going anywhere this  
time for at least... two or three centuries."   
  
He chuckled lightly. "Sounds good to me!!!" He wasn't sure how to express the relief he was  
feeling. Or the happiness. The prophecy meant life wasn't going to be any easier, but it also  
meant he wasn't going to be alone.   
  
At the sound of his light laughter, she looked up at him and smiled. "Can I say it now? Can I  
say that no one has brought me such happiness?" She hadn't forgotten about the prophecy;   
she'd analyze that later. All she knew was that for the rest of her life, he'd be with her.   
Nothing could be more perfect than that.   
  
"Yes." He smiled warmly. "You can say it. And so can I."   
  
"Then I'm saying it. I've never been so happy... ever." She hugged him tightly again. He really  
was hers...forever.   
  
The vampire smiled shyly and hugged back. "Me either...thank you."   
  
That caused her eyebrows to cross. "For what?"   
  
"For being willing. For trusting me. For making *that* promise."   
  
She nodded. "I would have hated it, though." She sighed before continuing, "Though it looks like  
we don't have to worry about it now." Kissing his ear, she whispered, "And it looks like we have  
a lot of time to make up. You um... up for it?"   
  
He chuckled. "I'm a guy...you have to ask?"   
  
"I most certainly do not," she laughed, wiggling against him. And she proceeded to show him   
just how energetic she was about making up for that lost time.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Cordy was curled up on one of the couches with a cup of coffee when Angel emerged into the main  
lobby, followed moments later by Grace. "Good morning you too! Breakfast on the counter."   
  
"Croissants and coffee?" Angel crooked an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Well, its not like you're a big eater anyway," Cordy countered with a shrug. "And it's good   
enough for the three of us, right Grace?"   
  
She worked her way around the vampire and made her way to the food. "It is! I'm a bit famished."  
She smiled brightly. "Quickenings will do that to me."   
  
"Feel free to eat the lot of them," Wesley announced with a cheery smile as he walked by with   
books in hand. "I prefer my toast and tea." Pausing by Angel, he gave the vampire a questioning  
look.   
  
"We're fine," Angel answered softly.   
  
"You..."   
  
"We did," The vampire confirmed.   
  
"Absolutely incredible." Wesley smiled broadly. "And fantastic."   
  
Grace came forward with a croissant smothered in butter and grape jelly, coffee in her other  
hand. "Thank you," she said to Wesley, smiling with jelly on the corners of her mouth.   
  
"You're quite welcome my dear." He smiled. "And may I say congratulations on..." Being British  
he left it at that and drifted back to get his tea.   
  
She blushed to a bright red and wiped her mouth to hide her embarrassment before looking back  
up at Angel and whispering, "I'm just glad I still have you here." With that, she turned to   
Cordy and asked, "So, you feel like shopping today? I suddenly have an urge to buy some girly  
clothes."   
  
The word shopping brought the mortal to her feet with a perky smile. "Shopping? I always feel  
like shopping." She grinned. "If it were an Olympic sport I'd be the Michelle Kwan of Shopping."  
  
Grace laughed. "That's good. I need a medallist. Last time I went shopping... well, let's just  
say that whale bone corsets were popular, and I really hated those!"   
  
"Ugh!" Cordelia waved a hand. "Things have improved greatly since then. You must learn the   
wonders of leather...and Victoria's Secret." She grinned impishly and leaned forward. "That'd   
be more for Angel if you get my meaning."   
  
The Immortal waggled her eyebrows. "Oooo, then we have to go there. Definitely! You so don't   
want to know the amount of cotton in that drawer. It's almost sinful."   
  
Cordy shook her head. "Not almost...that's definitely a mortal sin."   
  
"Then we should waste no time." She looked around at the guys, "Are we needed here? I need silk...  
satin... lace... among other things." She was almost giddy with happiness. Everything was turning  
out so wonderfully.   
  
Visions of Grace dressed in all manner of lingerie dancing in his head, Angel waved them off.  
"Feel free, by all means take the day and have a blast."   
  
"Yes," Wesley cleared his throat. "Quite. We men can research and the like. Guard the homefront."   
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "Such chivalry. Guarding the home front with books and computers."  
She picked up her sword and hugged Angel tightly. "We won't be long... or at least we'll be back   
by dusk. Have a good day."   
  
"We will. And be careful you two!" Angel cautioned, knowing how much trouble Cordy could get  
into and Grace was clearly no different.   
  
"We will," the pair waved as they all but skipped out the door. Once clear of it, Grace said,  
"Ok, Cordy, money is no object here. I need serious clothing. You name it, I need it."   
  
Cordelia hooked an arm through the Immoral woman's and grinned. "Then Grace, you've come to the  
right woman."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Both women were literally loaded down with shopping bags. They had left no shop unexplored, no  
outfit went untried on. Cordelia had given Grace an entire new wardrobe. "So, I've been completely  
covered... head to toe." They'd even made several purchases for Cordelia. Everyone got hooked up   
on this shopping spree.   
  
Cordy grinned. "And then some." She winked. "Angel's gonna love those negligees."   
  
"I hope. But since they aren't all black, we'll have to see. Though you know, I bet I don't   
wear them long." That brought out an evil grin. "Though I'd love to see how he figures out the  
one with all the snaps." By now, Grace had filled Cordelia in on the prophecy. She had been   
concerned that the mortal would have disapproved of the chance they'd taken, but she should   
have known that Cordy was pushing for them all along.   
  
The dark-haired woman snickered. "He's had over two hundred years of fashion to deal with. If   
he can't get it open the normal way, he'll probably just rip it off or something."   
  
Grace laughed at that. "I have little doubt of that." There was another little specialty shop  
that they had passed on their way to the mall. "Ooo, here's that shop. We have got to get us   
some clothes from in here. What do you say? Can you carry anything else?"   
  
Cordelia smirked. "I'll grow an extra arm if needs be."   
  
The Immortal woman agreed completely. Stepping inside, it was easy to see the delight in her   
eyes. "I want one of those short dresses... one piece that leaves little to the imagination."  
The salespeople graciously let them set their bags behind the counter. They figured these two   
women would up their sales tremendously. "You know what's funny is that I hated dresses even   
when I wore them everyday."   
  
"Yeah well the kind of dresses I think you're talking about weren't exactly big on comfort, were  
they?" Cordy questioned, holding a little red number up for Grace to look at.   
  
The blonde looked the dress over approvingly. She held in her hand a purple one that she thought   
Cordy would look good in. "No, they weren't. In fact, a dress was layers and layers of material   
all designed to hinder movement. The Victorian Era was the worst. I loathed the high neck collar."   
  
Holding the purple dress to her body for inspection, the brunette nodded. "Good and itchy, huh?  
Yuck. Talking about stuff like that makes me damn glad I'm a child of the 20th century."   
  
Grace was holding the red dress up to herself. "Being a child of the 10th century wasn't bad. I  
wore next to nothing then. But that may have had to do with who raised me." Looking back at   
her, Grace said, "You should try that one on. That purple looks really good on you."   
  
"Thanks!" She said cheerfully and started toward the back. "I will! Are you gonna try on the  
red one?"   
  
Grace smiled. "Oh definitely, I saw a green one I want to try too so I'm going to go grab it   
and try them both on." She watched Cordy slip into the dressing room and moved to get the other  
dress. She'd probably end up getting them both.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When she moved to the other dressing room she was unaware that she was being followed. Not closely  
of course, they'd had far too much preparation to be caught now. Moving to the closed door, they  
eased a tube underneath the doorframe and, with the press of a button, sent a large dose of an   
anesthetic into the changing room.   
  
Waiting a few moments, they heard the thump of a body then one of them moved forward to pick the   
lock and open the door.   
  
Grace was crumpled back against one wall, quite unconscious.   
  
Nodding to each other, they dragged her out.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
She woke with a start. She'd been knocked out and she hated that almost as much as she hated  
strange people putting their hands on her. It was dark, so she couldn't see where she was, but  
she was lying on a bed, very well tied down. It would take some work, but she could get free.   
At the moment, her biggest problem was keeping her cool. Grace was not a happy woman right now.  
  
"Well, my dear," a smooth voice noted from the shadows. "You don't look at all happy. My apologies   
about how you were brought here, and for the accommodations - I would prefer better, but sadly, we  
must make do with what we have."   
  
Grace growled. "What the hell am I doing here?" She was working on the ropes all the while. If   
he left her alone, she could possibly break her hand and get loose. But how would she break her  
hand? The man was smart too... her legs were equally tied down - the only weapon she had was her  
mind. "Why me?" she asked, curious but wanting to keep him talking as well.   
  
"You are here because I want you here, and it is you for many reasons, my dear. One, you are   
Immortal. Two...you are *his*. And three, Angelus and I have a history..." Keeping to the shadows,  
the mystery man circled around her. "He took something from me and needless to say, I am returning  
the favor. The fact it is such a lovely, and no doubt delicious, morsel such as yourself only sweetens  
the pot."   
  
'Keep calm, Hammond,' she thought. "No matter how good you think you are, you can't keep me   
tied up here forever." She knew that Angel would be enraged at this, move heaven and earth to   
find her. Losing him to this situation wasn't what she wanted so if she could get out on her   
own, she would. "How did you know about my immortality? And exactly how does that make me more  
desirable?" She said a silent 'thank you' that they chose her instead of Cordelia.   
  
"I know many things," came the husky comment then he leaned down next to her, just for a brief   
moment, and gave her a flash of his vampiric visage. "Why, my dear, don't you know that Immortals  
make positively delicious meals? And the best part is, you can be enjoyed over and over and over.  
The rarest of vintages and all the more precious."   
  
'Shit,' she thought. "No way are you going to fucking feed from me." This vampire was going to  
die... and die slowly. She had one rope fairly loose now. If she could just keep him talking.   
She wasn't too overwhelmed by his face. But she did *not* want to be his dinner. There would   
only be one vampire *ever* who had that privilege and it wouldn't be this man... this creature.  
  
"Ah, but I will." He chuckled, starting for the door. "But not yet. Angelus must be here to   
witness it." Looking back, he smirked. "I want to see the look on his face."   
  
"If you let him in, he'll kill you." The door shut and she shouted, "He'll kill you slowly."   
She let loose with a string of profanities even as she worked on the ropes. Close, she was so  
close to getting free.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When Draco returned, he immediately cursed and began scanning the room. The bitch was loose!   
  
As the door closed, Grace, whose eyes had completely adjusted to the darkness, moved in swiftly,  
cracking him across the back with a chair -splintering it. She wasted no time but moved quickly   
back to the door.   
  
Ignoring the pain in his back, which was quickly vanishing, the vampire grabbed for her arm and  
spun her hard -- bouncing her face off a wall. "Why didn't you just be a good girl and stay   
where you were put?" He snarled in anger.   
  
Grace refused to hold her face. She was dizzy from the blow but never lost her focus on her   
enemy. "I never stay put," she replied. She delivered a hard front kick to his groin, followed   
by a roundhouse kick to his chest. She remembered from her one encounter with Angel that vampires  
were twice as quick as mortals, and when they hit, it was twice as hard. She dove and rolled,   
trying desperately to reach a piece of the broken chair.   
  
He stumbled back but quickly moved forward, tackling her and rolling her away from the chair   
fragments. No way would he allow her to get close to those pieces of wood. "Pity. Women should   
learn their places with the rest of the food population." Slamming a blow to her throat, he looked.  
"Get in here you fools!"   
  
Unable to breathe, she stumbled backwards. Back-pedaling quickly, she tried to put as much   
space between herself and this vampire as she could. Finally, she was able to gasp a breath.   
Seeing how ill prepared she was to fight vampires Grace knew she had a lot to learn. She used   
the dresser to help herself stand. Sliding her hand along the top, she almost cried out as she   
felt a letter opener. It wouldn't kill him, but she could get out. "Hey, asshole," she said as   
she threw the object, striking near his heart. "I'm not your fucking meal." She dove for the   
fragments again, grabbed one, and stood.   
  
Seconds later, one of his goons finally arrived. Remembering their boss's explanation of her   
immortality, he shot without hesitation - sending the woman sprawling.   
  
"Oh, now, you *really* shouldn't have done that," a low voice noted dangerously.   
  
The goon spun and stared in shocked fear at the sight.   
  
Angel -- flanked by Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn -- looking damned pissed off.   
  
Grace managed to lift herself up. She was shot in three places. Her left shoulder and her hip   
would heal, no problem. The bullet in her stomach was going to kill her. Tasting her own blood  
didn't stop her from smiling as she said, "I told you I wasn't your meal ticket, asshole."   
  
Seeing his adversary, Draco tried to pull the letter opener from his chest while pushing himself   
up along the wall. "Don't count your chickens my dear girl..." He gasped out. "We're not done yet."   
  
"Might as well be," Angel noted coolly as Cordy scuttled to Grace's side, accompanied by Gunn.   
The duo began pulling her back across the room -out of Draco's reach.   
  
"Cordelia," Grace whispered. "I'm going to die. Just be patient, I'll be back shortly. Gunn,   
take care of him." She knew that he wouldn't have to, but it made her slide into temporary   
darkness easier, he was one of the finest fighters she'd ever met. She held Cordy's hand tightly   
for as long as she could. The last thing she heard was Angel's growl - the enemy was about to pay.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Cordelia held Grace's limp form in her arms while Gunn and Wesley took up protective stances  
before her, glaring at anyone who dared come near.   
  
Angel, meanwhile, launched himself at his opponent. This was not going to take long - not with   
the mood he was in.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


	5. Chapter 5

When Grace revived, the sharp intake of air burned within her lungs. The wounds were completely  
healed, but she was still a bit tired so she continued to lean on Cordy - her strength would   
return shortly.   
  
While she waited, Angel caught her attention. Gunn and Wesley were still acting as her wall, but  
she could see him. It was a scary sight watching the man you loved fighting for your life and   
his. She may have missed most of the battle but there was no doubt in her mind who was winning.  
Her kidnapper was not long for this world. She could do nothing but sit and watch, letting her   
strength build back up. The fight was fast and furious - Grace was simply in awe.   
  
Angel met every blow that Draco offered while waiting patiently for his opening. Finding it, he  
slammed a punch into the other vampire's stomach and threw him forward onto one of the chair's   
broken legs. The splintered wood was sticking straight up in the air and easily pierced through  
his heart.   
  
The result was instantaneous: the vampire screamed and exploded into dust.   
  
Grace stood slowly - there was blood all over her clothing from where she had been shot and she  
was still drained from dying, but none of that mattered now.   
  
When their leader died, the vampire's goons took off for the hills; Gunn's people would take care  
of them.   
  
Carefully stepping over the debris of the chair and the shambles that the dual fights had made  
out of the room, Grace moved to stand before Angel. "Looks like we won again," she said softly.  
  
Reaching out to pull her close. "So we did," he agreed in an equally quiet tone. "Did he..."   
  
She hugged him tightly, knowing what he was asking. "No. I was a little more of a firecracker  
than he had originally thought - he never had the chance." She buried her head against his neck  
and sighed heavily.   
  
Her words made the vampire chuckle wryly. "Suspected as much - we half expected to find him  
dusted by the time we got here."   
  
"Gunn bet a twenty you would," Cordy informed them with a grin. "I bet him twenty you were   
waiting to watch Angel do it."   
  
She laughed at that. "I would have dusted him if his goons hadn't killed me. I loathe being shot.  
And I did get to see the finale of the fight, though my heart was in my throat." Angel had   
released her, but she didn't move out of his space. "That vamp, he had no redeeming qualities."  
  
"No soul," He noted quietly. "If he had his soul... things would have been drastically different.  
*He* would have been drastically different."   
  
Grace nodded, fully understanding. Angel was different only because he had a soul. "You are  
unique in more than one way then," she offered. "Thank you for saving the day." She had started   
to walk out of the room, but stopped to say, "I haven't said that to anyone in centuries."   
  
Following along behind her, he grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone as long as   
you promise not to tell anybody you got the drop on me the first time we met."   
  
She giggled. "You have a deal." Suddenly she stopped, a look of terror across her face. "My   
sword. Angel when they brought me here... my sword... it's gone, isn't it?" She didn't know if  
anyone could understand what her tachi meant to her, but she felt almost lost without it.   
  
"They left it in the store," Cordelia volunteered with a smile. "It's how we found you actually...  
I picked it up and bam! I saw where you were. We brought it with us, it's in the car waiting for   
you."   
  
"And may I say, Ms. Hammond," Wesley added with an admiring look. "It is a fine weapon."   
  
Grace couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Thanks, Cordy, and thank you, Wesley.  
I've had it since I became immortal. Something else would work in a pinch, but for immortal's   
their swords are almost an extension of themselves. I get a little weird without it."   
  
By then they had reached the car and Gunn had offered her long coat. As she slipped it on, her  
hands went immediately into her pockets. Slowly, she removed something from the pocket. Turning  
to the vampire, she said, "And I believe this is yours. I tucked it in my pocket but it belongs  
with you."   
  
Taking the dagger in his hands, Angel traced the hilt and smiled then offered it back. "Keep it."  
He leaned forward to kiss her. "Consider it the first of many gifts."   
  
Reaching out to caress his cheek, she softly said, "Thank you. Although I already have the best  
of gifts." Leaning in, she whispered, "I have you."   
  
He smiled slightly. "Now you know how I feel."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Upon returning to the hotel, she went up to her suite to bathe and relax a bit. A part of her   
had really hoped that Angel would join her, but he'd claimed he needed to work a few things out  
with Wesley. She was standing at her bed looking at all the packages that she and Cordy had   
purchased. She moved most of them to the table but opened the ones from Victoria's Secret. She  
found the little red negligee that barely covered everything it should and slid it on. The silk  
felt fabulous against her skin. Sitting in front of the vanity, she brushed out her hair. Maybe  
she'd let it grow out a bit more.   
  
That's where she was when Angel slipped into the room. He'd expected to find her sleeping,  
resting after her kidnaping, but his throat went dry at the sight of her. Fervently he thanked  
the PTB for choosing this woman to fulfill the prophecy with him.   
  
Of course, she was looking in her mirror when the door opened so she didn't see him right away.  
Putting down her brush, she turned around and smiled at him. Standing, she crossed the room to   
him and softly said, "I was hoping you'd wander in here."   
  
Angel reached out to lightly touch one bare shoulder. "You're beautiful," he noted softly in an  
almost reverent tone.   
  
She swallowed hard and gazed into his eyes. "I could say the same thing for you. No one has ever   
touched me as deeply as you have..."  
  
A small smile dawned across his face and he stepped forward to lightly trace down her body with  
his fingertips, lingering on her hips. "You've definitely taught me a thing or two about understanding people."   
  
She slowly unbuttoned his shirt before sliding inside to begin to caress his chest. Everywhere   
his fingertips touched her was like a brand. "And you've taught me that being alone is not  
desirable. I was alone for so long. I don't want to be anymore."   
  
Angel leaned in to skim along her neck with his lips, occasionally tasting her skin with little  
flicks of his tongue. "Oh I think I can do something about that," he whispered before nipping   
and sucking on her earlobe.   
  
Shivers ran down her spine at his first touch of her neck. Quickly, she removed his shirt and  
moved in to kiss his neck, working her way down to his shoulder before making her way back up.  
"Oh yes, I think you can..."   
  
He chuckled against her skin, his hands sliding beneath her negligee. "Did I tell you I love  
red?" he questioned, walking her back toward the bed.   
  
She smiled brightly. "Um... no, I don't think you did. But I get the distinct impression that   
I'll be wearing it more often." When her legs hit the back of the bed, she let herself fall but  
pulled him with her. "Definitely be wearing it more often."   
  
"No you won't," Angel informed her with a decidedly wicked grin. "Won't be on you long enough."  
Propping himself up over her, the vampire lowered his head to drop nipping kisses along her neck.   
  
Her eyes slid closed as she arched up into him. Her hands went into his hair and she moaned   
audibly. "My whole wardrobe may turn red," she said on a sigh. He was effectively turning her   
to liquid.   
  
Sliding one strap of her negligee out of the way, the vampire's mouth found the milky skin of her  
breast and he lingered, paying loving attention to it.   
  
"Angel," she whispered, her hands taking on a life of their own. There wasn't a part of him she  
didn't want to explore. Oh gods above, what was he doing to her?!   
  
"Grace..." Angel countered with a smile as he pulled away to relieve her of the silky fabric,  
baring her to him.   
  
She gave him a sultry smile as she let the tips of her fingers roam down his body. She ran them  
around his nipples, teasing them into tight buds, before moving down to tease his waistline,   
dipping in periodically to touch what was still hidden by his jeans. "Yes..." she said   
coquettishly.   
  
He groaned lightly at the touch. "You are incredible," he informed her as his hands mirrored the  
path on her body that she'd taken with his.   
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the sensations. Her fingers moved out from the  
waistband and as she opened her eyes, she lightly began to stroke his buttocks. Nice, tight, and  
firm. He was simply fabulous to the touch, and he was hers forever. She sent up a silent thank   
you for that prophecy.   
  
Angel grinned at her and moved to kiss her deeply. "Absolutely lovely...perfection."   
  
She responded wholeheartedly and as they continued to kiss, her hands were still roaming,   
pleasuring him without removing the rest of his clothing. Lightly, her fingertips moved to   
gently caress his manhood. It was a brief touch before she moved back up his chest.   
  
"Tease," he mumbled against her mouth as his hands worked on her diligently.   
  
Hooking her leg around his, she gave a push with her hips and rolled them over. Lifting up, she  
smiled impishly as she straddled him. She still made no move to remove his pants. If she was   
going to lead, she was going to do it from on top. "You have no idea," she whispered with a   
grin.   
  
Smirking, Angel rested his hands on her thighs. "But I get the feeling I'm about to." This was   
said with a wink.   
  
"If you're really," she unbuckled his belt, "really," she pulled it from the loops, "good," she  
finished by draping the accessory around her neck.   
  
"And if I'm really, really, *really* good?" He countered with a smirk.   
  
"I'll curl your toes and give you the most fantastic orgasm of your life." Her hands were wrapped  
around his belt, but her hips were moving on him, rubbing against his pants. It was an amazing   
sensation for them both.   
  
He groaned. "You're not that far from that now." His hands flexed, stroking up and down her legs,   
savoring the softness of her skin.   
  
She could tell that much as she sat back on his knees to relieve some of the pressure from his   
manhood. Leaning forward onto her hands, she let the belt dangle as she licked her lips and  
gave him a wink before diving in and paying full attention to his navel. Teasing him was  
definitely her goal. She wanted to show him exactly what she was feeling for him.   
  
A gasp of surprise escaped him and Angel's body pushed up against her. "Oh god Grace...that's...oh..."   
His hands stroked over her hair and down her shoulders, moving back and forth. "Incredible."   
  
She looked up and said, "It's just beginning." Reverently she moved down and unbuttoned his pants.  
She undid them very slowly; though she didn't touch him, letting the fabric of his pants, as they   
were dragged down his body, do all the stimulating.   
  
A hiss of pleasure was his response and he reached out to trace a finger along her cheek, silently  
appreciating her beauty.   
  
The last of his garments finally removed, Grace began the real pleasuring. There wasn't a part   
of him that she didn't touch... that she didn't love. She brought him close to climax several   
times, but never let him find completion. When she finally straddled him again, it was with   
almost frustrating slowness that she let him slide inside her. She kept her legs as close   
together as possible to increase the friction for him.   
  
A groan of pleasure escaped Angel and he moved up against her, barely able to hold in his   
reaction. This was new for him. He and Buffy had been together *once* before he'd lost his soul  
and it had been nothing like this. Beautiful yes, but not in this realm. Grace took things to a  
whole new level. Took them both to a whole new level. If it was possible to become addicted to   
a woman, he was addicted to her.   
  
Drawing on all her years of experience to give this man this moment of immense pleasure, Grace   
varied their pace, varied her position, and never let him find a rhythm. When his orgasm finally  
hit him, she wanted to be shocking, powerful, and felt explosively through his entire body.   
  
"GRACE!!!!" Angel wasn't a man -- vampire -- given to over-reaction. When he yelled there was a   
damn good reason behind. And now, there was a damn good reason behind it. It felt as if he was   
being destroyed at the base level and rebuilt anew. In a small part of his mind, he wondered if  
this was what Grace felt like in a Quickening. It was almost without description.   
  
She felt it too; reaching for him she grasped his hands and held onto him tightly. There was   
nothing she could draw on to compare this with. She'd surprisingly given to herself what she   
had also given to him. She felt herself being penetrated not only by his body, but by his soul.  
"An-gel," she cried out over and over, as tears streamed down her eyes.   
  
Opening his eyes, he watched her in awe. Amazed at her reaction and amazed that she was having   
it with him. He intertwined her fingers with his, moving up slightly, whispering her name softly,  
encouragingly. She was amazing. Beautiful.   
  
She squeezed his hands tightly and let her head fall to his shoulder. There was no more room for  
doubt in her mind... as if she ever really did. She loved this man, everything about him and   
everything he was. It was the soul-searing kind that meant that her life was nothing without him   
in it.   
  
"Wow," he managed after a few moments of silence.   
  
"I always keep my promises," she said between gasps. "Just didn't plan on my reaction. You   
really do complete me."   
  
He smiled. "Forever linked." He didn't add anything to that sentence. It stood on its own. They  
both understood it.   
  
Her arms went around him, as she couldn't respond. For it was true. Where one ended the other  
began and there was a major blending in between.   
  
Angel pulled her close and moved from her, shifting to hold her against him. "So, this means  
you're staying right?" he asked with a grin, having an idea of the answer.   
  
She chuckled. "I do believe that the only way I will be removed from your life is with a huge  
bulldozer and an army... or until I wear out my welcome." She snuggled into him, simply unable  
and unwilling to have any kind of distance between them.   
  
"That'll never happen," Angel informed her seriously. "You're staying right where you are."   
  
"Ooooo, right here. In this bed you mean. That's great because I have *so* many more fun and  
exciting things we can do." She gave him a wink. "Good thing we have forever. When we run out   
of what we know, we'll make some up!" She was just as serious, even with the light in her eyes.  
She planned on making this man happy for the rest of her life.   
  
"Well, I wasn't thinking this bed, but now that you mention it, damn good idea." The vampire  
leered playfully. "And I think making some up will definitely be an adventure worth taking."   
Behind his laughter and teasing, Angel was thinking along similar lines. His life had enough  
angst in it most of the time, their relationship wouldn't be about that. He wouldn't let it.  
  
She snuggled closer to him. "Oh, you won't get an argument from me. Though there is so much fun  
in that too. You know, Angel, our life together won't be easy, but then anything worth having   
never is. But I can tell you this... I haven't looked forward to living in decades. Now, I have  
you."   
  
He didn't know how to respond to that. There was just so much in that simple statement that he  
couldn't begin to think of a response. Instead, he tightened his grip on her and kissed her   
forehead gently. She wasn't going to regret making that statement. No way.   
  
His lack of response frightened her for a moment. She always said too much. But when he hugged  
her to him, she knew she hadn't gone over the line. She looked up at him and locked her eyes to  
his. "You ok?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he responded quietly. "I'm just lucky to love somebody like you."   
  
Her eyes opened wide and the smile that covered her face could have powered the sun. "I was   
thinking the same thing, Angel. The exact same thing. I'm the lucky one, and I love you with  
everything I am, I was, and I will be." It was a big commitment, a lot to say, but they were  
joined forever not only by that prophecy, but by their free will.   
  
Again, not being able to find the words, he just smiled back and hugged her to him. Definitely  
incredibly lucky.   
  
She bit her bottom lip to keep any more words from escaping them. She always managed to go   
overboard, and to leave Angel speechless... She rearranged herself and draped her arm across his  
chest, lightly toying with his skin. A soft, contented sigh snuck through though and she smiled.  
  
Angel smiled again and ran a hand along her arm, back and forth gently. She was incredible.   
  
TBC 


	6. Conclusion

Cordy was at the computer again the next day when Gunn dropped in. Angel was in the office   
talking to Wesley and Grace had just come down stairs.   
  
"How's things?" the young man asked of Cordy. "She okay?" he asked in a low tone, nodding in   
Grace's direction just a smidge.   
  
"Oh sure. Everything's great," the mortal girl responded with a nod. "The streets quiet?"   
  
"Looks like," He agreed, resting his forearms on the counter and looking over at the screen.   
  
Grace sat down at one of the desks and pulled her sword from its sheath. During the fight with  
Armand, it had suffered a couple nicks and she wanted to get them smoothed out. Lovingly, she  
set out with her oil and grindstone and started mending it. "So, lemme ask you guys this... Do  
we wait for the problems to find us or do we find them?"   
  
"Depends." Gunn shrugged. "Sometimes Cordy over there has a vision so we know where to go  
looking for trouble, sometimes people come to us, and sometimes we just run into it."   
  
"Hmm.... That's cool! I'm pretty much a trouble magnet, so your odds of running into it have   
just about doubled." She paused and looked up at Gunn. "Can I ask you something though?" It was  
a bit touchy for her. She'd been able to set it aside with Angel last night, but day had shone   
a new light on things for her.   
  
"Sure. Ask away." Gunn sat down and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his legs, watching her.  
"What?"   
  
She inhaled deeply. "That vampire last night. He almost got the drop on me. I wouldn't have   
survived if you hadn't found me." She set down her sword and looked at him. "I can't fight them...   
vamps... like I fight immortals. There's a difference. I was hoping that maybe you'd um... help me."  
  
"Sure." The young man nodded. "We can work on that. There are a few tricks. Angel can help too."  
He grinned wryly. "Having a vamp around definitely helps on the inside info."   
  
She smiled. "That it does. Though I don't know about sparring with him. He hits hard!" The last  
was said with a chuckle. "I want to contribute and not be a squeaky wheel, Gunn." There were   
just some things about this man that reminded her so much of herself. "Thanks."   
  
"You definitely ain't a squeaky wheel and you're welcome." Gunn grinned. "Welcome to the team,  
G."   
  
She smiled back. "Thank you, G." Gently, she slid her sword back into its sheath. Standing she  
went to get some coffee, but turned back to him and said, "You know, you'll be running into   
more of my kind too. Some of my kind are just as soul-less as the vampires we'll fight. Taking  
their heads is the only way to kill them... the only way. By aligning with me, you may have   
just made yourselves targets for them as well."   
  
The two young mortals shrugged. "We're already targets for a bunch of demons, vampires and all   
kinda creepy stuff." Cordelia smiled. "What's one more group?"   
  
"Yeah, I've got a rep with the vamps around here." Gunn grinned. "They already hate me. And sides,  
you can only kill me once."   
  
Grace shivered. He was a warrior, no doubt. "I suppose so. I'd just hate it if it was one of my  
kind who did it." She moved back to the table and continued, "The Quickening will come even if   
there's no other immortal around to see it. When there isn't, there tends to be a lot more wreckage   
than the one that I took." She was drifting away to another time and another place. She wasn't   
really talking to them anymore. One of the curses of a long life.   
  
"It's impressive, no kidding. But we know how to get out of the way," Gunn assured. "There are  
a few demons that don't die pretty either."   
  
"You learn to move fast on your feet in this business," Cordy added with a smile.   
  
She sat there looking at her cup of coffee. It took her a few moments but she shook her head   
and looked back up at them. "Moving fast is the best thing you can do." She stood and walked   
across the room.   
  
"No kidding." Gunn grinned. "Specially when there's a blood suckin' vamp on your ass." He   
turned then and stood up. "I feel like a coffee. You want one, Cordy?"   
  
"Yeah sure!" She waved him off. "My usual."   
  
Grace hadn't really given it much thought before... the vibrations she was feeling. They were  
strong right now. There were times when she had been positive that the vibrations she was  
feeling were coming from Angel. But Angel wasn't in the room, and she was still feeling them.  
  
Turning around, she stared at the male mortal for a moment. It was coming from him, she was sure  
of it. 'They can only cause your first death once,' she thought. She had no doubts that given   
his profession, Gunn would someday be one of her kind.   
  
Smiling, she moved back to the duo. "Sorry about that. Sometimes, I drift off. Memories and all."  
It was the best cover she could come up with and she knew it was lame.   
  
Both mortals nodded, not having any reason to disbelieve her.   
  
Angel chose that moment to walk out of the office with Wesley and smiled at her. "Hey."   
  
Her eyes slowly moved off Gunn, setting her thoughts to the back of her mind as she heard   
Angel's voice. With a glow of happiness in her eyes, she responded, "Hello! Guy talk over?" She  
could be so sappy here and embarrass him, but she decided to be nice.   
  
"Guy talk over," he agreed, leaning against the counter and stealing Cordy's coffee.   
  
"Hey!" She protested but he blissfully ignored her.   
  
She laughed. It was a real family. For the first time in a long time, she belonged to a family.  
She was concerned about Gunn, but would cross that bridge when she came to it. She was going to  
live in the moment.   
  
The moment was all that mattered.   
  
  
Finis 


End file.
